Television receivers having so-called "picture-in-picture" operating modes in which a main picture is displayed along with a smaller inset picture are known. An example of a television receiver having such features is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,162 which issued to McNeely et al. Dec. 26, 1989. It is a feature of the McNeely et al. receiver that the picture-in-picture processor they disclose includes a tuner input for providing a "main" video signal, an auxiliary input for providing another source of video for the inset picture and a picture "swap" switch in the input of the processor. By this feature it is possible to reverse or interchange the main and small pictures being displayed.